


if the color blue was a feeling

by Chippier



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, M/M, New Prince of Tennis, Nostalgia, Shin Tennis no Oujisama, Tenipuri Party Profiles, Tezuka's Hideous Bowling Shirt, au-ish, very mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippier/pseuds/Chippier
Summary: A narrative about Tezuka’s interview for the Tenipuri Party profile. Really, he’d let his guard down; plus, his mind kept wandering to Fuji many times during the interview…





	if the color blue was a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfekti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/gifts).

> This fic is dedicated to the lovely [@imperfekti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti) who kindly translated [Tezuka's](https://imperfekti.tumblr.com/post/187093974104/tenipuri-party-tezuka-kunimitsu-profile) and [Fuji's](https://imperfekti.tumblr.com/post/187418309784/tenipuri-party-fuji-shuusuke-profile-translation) Tenipuri Party profiles. Thank you!
> 
> I really wanted to write about how an interview with Tezuka for the Tenipa profile would have gone, so here you go. A lot of headcanons was injected in this. I tried my best, but some parts might be OOC for our favorite captain. I needed a way to vent my feels from all! the! TF! hints! from! their! profiles! (!!!)

When the interview schedules arrived at Germany’s U-17 training camp, Bismarck’s reaction almost gave Tezuka a headache.

“As expected from Kunimitsu! You’re very popular with the ladies as well!” his German senpai boomed, draping his arm around Tezuka’s shoulders and trying to pull him into a headlock. This, of course, Tezuka didn’t allow. Adjusting his glasses, he cleared his throat and stepped away from Bismarck’s reach.

One of the things that made the U-17 World Tournament a great stepping stone for aspiring professional athletes was the media exposure. A day after the exhibition matches, the tournament’s partner media agencies had run a popularity poll where fans could choose the players that would be featured in the U-17 Tennis yearbook.

QP handed him the clipboard nonchalantly and walked away. He scanned the list of names who had made it into the top of the popularity polls and saw his name highlighted in the top ten. His eyes zeroed on the first name on the list and felt a swooping sensation in his stomach.

“That Fuji… he’s already so popular,” chuckled Bismarck, looking over Tezuka’s shoulder to see the list. “Not that I’m surprised.”

“While it’s true that popularity helps an athlete’s career,” Volk, who had been sitting quietly at the end of the conference table until now, interjected, “it is still their play, strength, and resolve on the courts that will define them as a player. Don’t let this interfere with your training, Kunimitsu.”

Tezuka met Volk’s demanding gaze with his usual seriousness and nodded. “Of course. I will return to my training now. Please excuse me.”

After taking note of the time and place of his interview, he set the clipboard on the table. He ignored Bismarck’s usual teasing and left the conference room. As usual, his mind was already set on things related to tennis and the tournament—muscle training, reading briefers from QP tonight, and running. However, since facing Japan in the exhibition matches, he’d been unable to shake off thoughts about Fuji from the ten things running in his mind at any given time.

-

Tezuka’s interview was going to be held at one of the training courts. On the morning of the interview, Bismarck, pulling a reluctant Siegfried, barged into his room and announced that they wouldn’t let “Kunimitsu wear his boring training clothes when he was about to be photographed as a representative of Germany.”

This, too, Tezuka didn’t allow. His teammates’ determination were no use to his resolve. For Tezuka, his black German jersey was sufficient and effective for his image as a German representative. He didn’t need anything from Bismarck’s wardrobe. He relented, however, when Bismarck brought out a canvas bag that was supposed to be from Volk.

“They might ask for another outfit change for your photoshoot,” Bismarck said with a wide grin.

Suspiciously, Siegfried’s eyes lit up after the peeking into the contents of the canvas bag. He thrust it into Tezuka’s arms with a snort, “Yeah, best not be careless, right, Kunimitsu?”

Tezuka had actually brought an extra set of casual clothes, as well as other things requested by the interviewer. Regardless, he stuffed the clothes from Volk into his tennis bag and left his two teammates.

-

The interviewer was a tall and slim Japanese-American woman in her thirties who introduced herself as Hikari. The blonde photographer’s name was Jude. They arrived a few minutes after Tezuka did; Jude-san was already snapping away with his camera. After the introductions, they settled around the shaded tables beside the court.

Hikari-san brought out Tezuka’s profile from the U-17 tournament. After confirming that his data was correct, she visibly relaxed and brought out a jotterpad, pen, and voice recorder on the table.

“Tezuka-senshu, don’t be nervous. We’ll just have a light talk about yourself,” Hikari-san said, a bit teasingly; apparently, she mistook his directness as discomfort.

“I’m not nervous,” he replied.

The woman chuckled and uncapped her pen. “I’ll start then.”

“Yes, please.”

-

The first part of the interview was straightforward; the questions reminded Tezuka of the small booklets girls used to answer and pass around in class. _This could’ve been answered through email, _Tezuka thought as he politely confirmed the names of his special techniques, household members, father’s occupation, and hobbies. Meanwhile, Hikari-san kept making notes on her jotter pad.

“Your favorite color, Tezuka-senshu?”

The answer was on the tip of his tongue: _green _that reminded him of the lushness of trees and flora in the mountains, the leaves bobbing peacefully on a lake’s surface during an early fishing trip, and the bonsai he and his grandfather used to take care back in Japan. The color always reminded him of the smell of damp earth on a hiking trail or the tea they used to drink as a family.

And yet.

Since coming to Germany, Tezuka observed in himself a newfound appreciation of color blue. He took note of it, especially in the sky when the weather was nice during one of his runs and walks. It reminded him of tennis practices, his Seigaku regulars’ uniform, and his teammates. Sometimes, the memories were about the streets in Japan and walking home together in the afternoon; the blue was also there, though much softer, in Fuji’s gaze when they talked about nothing and everything.

He cleared his throat. “Green… or blue.”

“Eh, I didn’t expect Tezuka-senshu to be the kind of person with two favorite colors,” commented Hikari-san with a hum.

Tezuka briefly shifted his gaze to the sky. It was also blue today. If the color blue was a feeling, it would definitely be nostalgia.

-

Hikari-san asked about how he was adjusting to his new life in Germany. He talked about the good things, remembering the pleasant discovery that he easily fit into the German lifestyle. He mentioned his study of the German language and the visits to different bookstores and libraries during his days off.

“It’s heartening to know how enthusiastic you are in your new life, Tezuka-senshu,” Hikari-san said, smiling kindly. She peered into her notepad and asked, “You said earlier that you mostly spend your allowance on books. I know that you’re very busy training for the tournament right now, but what books have you read or bought recently?”

“I was able to acquire original German texts of the works of Goethe and Michael Ende before leaving for Australia,” Tezuka answered, thinking about the anthology on Goethe’s writings that he brought with him to Australia and the slim volume of The Little Prince in German that he bought on a whim at the bookstore in Frankfurt airport.

He just wanted to briefly check on the bookstore when he came upon the small book. It reminded him of Fuji who always had the English translation in his bag, along with his flashcards and Japanese-English dictionary. He’d wondered if he had finished reading through the English text and imagined giving him the German translation. The thought cemented Tezuka’s decision to buy the book.

He still didn’t know when he would give it to Fuji. In the meantime, he held onto it closely, always bringing it wherever he went.

Bringing himself back to the present, Tezuka said, “When time and money allow, I also try to go to classical concerts.”

-

“Preferred date spot?” Hikari-san asked.

Though dating was still the least of Tezuka’s concerns, the question was an easy one. “Zugspitze,” he answered.

His interviewer hummed at his answer, smiling. “As expected from Tezuka-senshu. Does this mean that your type is the one who also likes travelling and adventures?”

Unbidden, he thinks of Fuji and all the times he tagged along to his fishing trips and minor hikes in order to take pictures.

Instead of answering, Tezuka cleared his throat. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hikari-san, whose smile widened mischievously, teasingly.

“What kind of person does Tezuka-senshu prefer?”

Tezuka met her gaze straight on and said, “I’m trying not to think about that at the moment.”

Fortunately, she backed off. “That’s understandable. Right now, what you want to focus on is your tennis, right?”

Tezuka answered with a brief nod.

-

Tezuka thought it started at the Nationals; the seed planted as he watched Fuji fight against an illusion of himself with unhindered passion and determination on the court. Heart racing, his eyes tracked all of Fuji’s movements, unable to tear them away from his friend. There, seeing Fuji perfectly and gracefully execute every one of his elegant counters, Tezuka had thought, _Finally. It’s good to finally see you on the court, Fuji. _

Unbridled. Fiery with determination. Just… _unstoppable. _

Fuji was overflowing with passion and it reached Tezuka.

It could’ve been the first time that Tezuka’s breath was stolen away by beauty on the tennis courts. Until that day, he couldn’t remember when he’d seen tennis to be more stunning.

Despite that, it also felt wrong. It didn’t sit right with Tezuka that _he_ was not there on the court with Fuji. He used to think that if he could just see Fuji unleash his true potential on the tennis court, his duty as his captain and friend would be fulfilled. Now that it was in front of him, he realized that watching was not enough for Tezuka Kunimitsu. Selfishly, he desired to stand there on the receiving end of _this _Fuji’s wrath and answer back equally with everything he got. He wanted Fuji to also reveal himself to _him_.

When Tezuka recognized the early stirrings of jealousy, he immediately stamped it down and focused on the future where he gets to face Fuji himself.

It was only made better when, right after the match, the first thing that Fuji did was to approach him and ask for a rematch. The two of them hadn’t wished for anything more dearly.

Hands clasped, they made the promise.

Months had passed since that day, but Tezuka couldn’t help but think about it sometimes—about Fuji, their promise, and the feelings that had made themselves known on that day. He did his best not to dwell on them, knowing that his tennis is the most important thing right now.

Until the exhibition matches. Though the feelings had never dulled down, they seemed to burn even brighter now. 

-

The interview was almost over. Tezuka, who was never really one for daydreaming, had let his thoughts wander to Fuji so many times. He’d been careless.

Hikari-san brought out another notebook with blank pages and a marker. “We’ll also include messages from friends and fellow athletes on your profiles,” she explained, pushing the things towards him. “I know that you have many friends in the Japanese team. Are there people on the poll you wish to give a message?”

Tezuka took the marker and stared at the blank sheet of paper. There were many messages he wished to send, but there was only one at the forefront of his mind.

“I’d like to write a message to Fuji Syusuke,” he said, uncapping the marker and proceeding to write.

_‘As expected, Fuji,’ _he began, wanting to congratulate his friend in winning first place. He was unsure about what he should say next; there were so many words and thoughts that he wanted to convey that brief emails and messages would never be able to carry effectively.

From his decision to abandon their last match… to the exhilaration he felt from Fuji while watching him reveal his new tennis during the exhibition matches. For the first time, if only very briefly, calm and collected Tezuka Kunimitsu became intimate with a feeling close to desperation: _This Fuji, my friend, I want to play him on the world stage._

All that and more couldn’t possibly be contained in a few words, Tezuka knew.

So he wrote, _‘Next time, let’s play until we are satisfied.’_

He lifted the marker from the paper after the last stroke. Reviewing the message, Tezuka felt anticipation. Yes, this would suffice.

-

Declaring the interview over with relish, Hikari-san produced a green envelope from her bag and gave it to Tezuka.

“We give tokens to the players who participated in the interviews,” she explained. “No two players receive the same token; we took into account your respective interests. I bet you’ll like yours very, very much, Tezuka-kun.”

The token turned out to be a voucher for a two-night stay at a high-class hotel in Zugspitze.

“We made a lucky guess, huh? Well, use it when you’re in a break from tennis and ready to think about other things, okay?” Hikari-san chuckled and winked at him.

Tezuka felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat. “For two, huh…”

-

During the photoshoot, Tezuka realized that Bismarck and Siegfried had tricked him when he unwrapped the package they gave him and revealed a black bowling suit with an ugly cartoonized bomb printed at the back.

He really hadn’t been vigilant enough around those two.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. Fuji was really intense during the exhibition matches; how could Tezuka get over that so easily? 
> 
> Somehow, I believe that Bismarck and Siegfried were behind the hideous bowling shirt that Tezuka wore for the photoshoot.


End file.
